


Trapped Hawk

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Would you like me to translate it? Let me know in comments :)





	Trapped Hawk

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Pili jsme. Hodně. Více než obvykle. Slavili jsme taky více než obvykle. Posledních pár dní jsme strávili na sále, posílali nám raněné jako na běžícím páse, zdálo se, že jim nebude konec. Když nastal čtvrtek odpoledne, aniž bych tušil, kam se poděli úterý a středa, jsem náhle stál nad stolem, obklopeným použitým lékařským vybavením, a uslyšel jsem tu spásnou větu:

"To už je všechno."

Na několik hodin se po všech slehla zem, byli jsme. Totálně. Ale pak se to všechno rozjelo…

V jídelně chyběli snad jen Frank a Šťabajzna, kteří ohleduplně vůči nám slavili v útrobách jejího stanu, kde jsme na ně díky bohu neviděli.

Někdy okolo druhé ráno se ke mně přitočil Trapper. Zrovna jsem se chystal odejít ze stanu, když do mě vrazil a téměř i povalil.

"Sorry, Hawkeye," zamumlal a zavěsil se do mě. Byl už jsem taky solidně nalitý, takže mi vlastně jeho přítomnost přišla vhod. Mohl jsem se opřít i já o něj. Ovšem… věděl jsem, že právě takovéto chvíle jsem se obával. Chvíle, kdy jsme oba uvolnění, kdy se dotýkáme jeden druhého, kdy díky alkoholu ztrácíme zábrany.

Za střízliva jsem neměl problém se ovládat, ale teď? Díval jsem se na něj, na ty jeho neskutečně kudrnaté vlasy a oříškové oči, jak se na mě připitoměle usmívá a říká mi něco, o čem nemám páru. Běžně jsem se na něj snažil nezírat, ale když byl tak blízko, přestal jsem se snažit odolat.

Někdo do nás strčil a my se znenadání octli venku.

"To se dělá, šťouchat do doktora loktem?" škytnul Trapper na viníka. "Příště šťouchnu já tebe. Skalpelem."

Tak tak jsme se udrželi na už tak dost vratkých nohou, nárazová síla nás ale přinutila se vydat směrem k Bažině. A když už jsme byli skoro před ní, usoudili jsme, že nemá cenu se vracet. Vpadli jsme dovnitř a každý se usadili na svou postel.  
Rozhlédl jsem se kolem sebe, můj pohled se ale zastavil u Trappera. Díval se na mě. A usmíval se tím svým typickým žraločím úsměvem. Tělem se mi rozlilo příjemné teplo, chtěl jsem ho cítit ale i zvnějšku. Snad proto jsem se znovu s obtížemi zvedl a nejistými kroky se přemístil k Trapovi.

Vrazil jsem do něj ramenem, on mi to oplatil. Zanedlouho už jsme se šťouchali jako brambory a bůh ví proč se tomu strašně chechtali, váleli jsme se po posteli a snad i po zemi. Z vteřiny na vteřinu ale náš smích utichnul. Stalo se tak v momentě, kdy jsem se octl na zádech na Trapově posteli, a on se nade mnou skláněl, v očích zvláštní něžnost, jakou se nedíval na nikoho jiného než na mne. Nikdy jsem tomu nepřikládal význam, dokud se ona něžnost neprozářila až do mého srdce, které jako na povel začalo zběsile bít.

Cítil jsem jeho zrychlený dech na své tváři, ruce mi přidržoval nad hlavou jako pozůstatek naší bitvy, kolena podél mých stehen. A pak jsem učinil to, co se zdálo v tu chvíli nevyhnutelné.

Políbil jsem svého přítele tak, jak jsem to toužil udělat už nějakou dobu. Ale příliš jsem nedoufal, že bych na pohyb svých rtů dostal odpověď, ke všemu odpověď natolik výmluvnou. Trapper mě začal líbat zpět, téměř jakoby mi chtěl vysát vzduch z plic.

Dařilo se mu to. Točila jsem mi z něj hlava, z jeho výtečného líbání, z nedostatku vzduchu i ze samotného pocitu, že se nade mnou sklání právě Trapper. Dlaně mě svrběly, jak moc jsem se jej chtěl dotknout, ale zápěstí byla stále připoutána k polštáři pod mou hlavou. Mohl jsem jeho tělo prozkoumávat jen díky svým rtům, a tak jsem se od těch jeho na moment odtrhl, abych doplnil kyslíkový deficit, a přesunul jsem svou pozornost k Trapovu krku. Naklonil hlavu na stranu a dal mi tak větší prostor, zastavil jsem se u jeho ohryzku, lehce jsem jej kousnul do napjaté kůže.

Ostře se nadechl a pak i zasténal, když jsem slaboučký otisk zubů polaskal jazykem. Užíval jsem si to úplně stejně a bylo to ještě lepší, jakmile se Trapperovi natolik roztřásla kolena, že mě svým tělem zalehl, načež musel pustit mé ruce, aby se aspoň o jeden loket mohl opřít. Jinak by se dostal z dosahu mých úst, což očividně nechtěl.

Mé ruce byly najednou volné. Automaticky, naprosto bez přemýšlení, jsem je umístil na Trapperův hrudník, odkud se pak vydaly cestou dolů. Nezajímalo mě, že jsem nenahmatal žádné svaly, vše co jsem chtěl, bylo nahmatat Trapa, hladit ho po odhalené pokožce, líbat jej…

Naznačil jsem mu, že mu sundám tričko, což pochopil, můj další záměr už jej ale příliš nezajímal. Místo toho, aby se vrátil do přechozí pozice, znovu si klekl a jal se mi rozepínat kalhoty. Nestěžoval jsem si. Stáhl mi je jen mírně, stačilo to, poté provedl totéž u sebe a už jsem ho tahal zpátky k sobě.

Přisál jsem se na nahou pokožku, neskutečně jemnou, až se mi tajil dech. Pomalu jsem líbal každou část jeho hrudi, zatímco Trap tlumeně sténal a otíral se svými slabinami o mé. Jen ty zvuky zvyšovaly míru mého vzrušení, tření se stávalo nedostatečným a tak jsem uchopil Trappera za ruku a vsunul ji mezi nás.

Nevím, proč to neudělal sám, možná mu ta trocha střízlivosti, co mu zbyla, zabránila postupovat příliš rychle, mně to ale takhle vyhovovalo. Zaklonil jsem hlavu a zabořil dlaň do jeho kudrnatých vlasů, pak si jej přitáhl k dalšímu polibku, jenž mi přišel jako nezapomenutelný.

Trapova ruka pracovala na našich erekcích, společně je laskala, otíraly se jedna o druhou a jeho zručná dlaň nás oba vedla k vrcholu. Cítil jsem, jak mi sténá do úst, zatínal jsem prsty do jeho ramene, hruď se mi s námahou zvedala, byl jsem blízko…

Odtrhnul jsem se od jeho sladkých rtů a podíval se mu do očí, v nichž nebylo po oříškové skoro ani stopy, černá ji téměř zakrývala a hypnotizovala mne, a když jsem vyvrcholil do Trapperovy dlaně, naprosto mne pohltila. Roztřásl jsem se a vydal ze sebe táhlé zasténání, nepříliš hlasité, ale pro Trapovy uši rozhodně slyšitelné.

Všiml jsem si, jak si vzápětí zkousl spodní ret, zavřel oči, ve tváři absolutní rozkoš. Napadlo mě, že bych se na něj vydržel dívat i hodiny… Tak moc mě fascinoval, tak moc jsem ho měl rád.

Natáhl jsem se pro deku, kterou jsem nás oba přikryl. Objal jsem jeho nahý hrudník, vnímal jeho vůni a bylo mi dobře. Trapper se stále mírně chvěl, ale jeho ruce na mých zádech působily jistě, jakoby mě chránil.

Tu noc pro nás žádná válka kolem neexistovala.


End file.
